l'idole et la panthère
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: La belle et la bête à la sauce KNB et Aokise. première fic KNB.
1. Il était une fois

L'idole et la panthère.

**Chapitre 1

#####################***

Parce que j'aime la belle et la bête, que j'aime aussi kuroko no basuke, et particulièrement le pairing Aokise. 3 bonne lecture.

####################***

Il y a longtemps, dans un pays lointain, un riche héritier qui vivait dans un somptueux manoir. Bien que la vie l'ait comblé d'un physique idéal ainsi que d'un talent inégalé pour le basket ball, le jeune noble, du nom de Daiki Aomine, était un homme agressif, égoïste et insensible.

Un soir d'été, un vieillard vint à lui et lui demanda de jouer au basket avec lui. Il offrit une fleur de lys en gage de pari, car il ne possédait rien d'autre de valeur. Aomine ricana devant l'apparence chétive du vieil homme ainsi que de sa seule richesse et claqua sêchement :

-Tss, tu n'as strictement aucune chance, le vieux, le seul à pouvoir me défier, c'est Moi !

Il ria de plus belle, alors que l'ancien tenta de lui faire entendre qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, et qu'il risquait de le regretter. Faisant fit de ses paroles, le plus jeune se détourna de l'autre homme sans plus de considération.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le Bleuté vit alors le vieillard se métamorphoser sous ses yeux en un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et au regard sévère.

Paniqué, Aomine essaya de se faire pardonner, mais il était trop tard, car Himuro Tatsuya avait compris la froideur du coeur et l'absence de compassion du jeune homme.

En punition, il le changea en une bête sombre, aux griffes acérées et jeta un sort sur la maisonnée, transformant par là même, tous ses occupants.

Effrayé par sa nouvelle apparence, le jeune homme se renferma au fond de son manoir avec pour seule fenètre sur le monde exterieur, une boule de cristal. Le lys qui lui fut donné etait une fleur qui ne fanerait que lorsque le prince atteindrait ses 26 ans.

Avant la chute du dernier pétale, il devra aimer une personne et s'en faire aimer en retour, ou il gardera à jamais l'apparence d'une panthère...

########***

Le soleil se leva ce matin sur le petit bourg de Kaijo, un petit village très sympathique aux abords de la rivière Seirin, comptant tout juste quelques centaines d'habitants qui se réveillaient tranquillement.

Un jeune homme blond de 25 ans serpentait dans ses ruelles en driblant joyeusement en direction du terrain de jeu. Les villageois le regardaient passer avec un sourire à la fois attendrit et moqueur.

Le jeune Kise Ryota avait le visage d'un enfant, mais était bel et bien adulte et ne savait rien faire de sa vie que de jouer au basket et poser pour des photos de ses fans.

Il était un peu l'idole des jeunes du village, particulièrement des jeunes filles en fleurs qui voyaient en lui l'homme parfait. Après tout, il était jeune, beau, sportif, et conduisait une voiture.

Les plus agés par contre le voyaient comme un tire-au-flanc qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser.

Loin de toutes les médisances à son sujet, le blond fit quelques paniers sur le terrain et s'entraina un peu en solitaire. Les gens de sa génération avaient depuis longtemps arrêté le basket.

C'était d'ailleurs un homme de cette génération, à l'allure sérieuse et au regard intense qui observait le blond dès le début de son entrainement depuis la terrasse d'un café.

L'homme était le médecin du village, à la fois respecté et craint grâce à son charisme indéniable. La voix de son infirmier et ami s'éleva à coté de lui.

-hey Shin, encore en train d'obsever Ryota ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts répondant au nom de « Shin », ou Shintaro Midorima, claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage aux haricots rouges.

-Je ne fais qu'observer mon futur fiancé...

Takao tiqua à l'appellation et n'ajouta rien un moment, agacé et jaloux de l'attention que le docteur portait au sportif. Puis il demanda :

-Rappelle- moi pourquoi tu as jeté ton dévolu sur Kise ? Il y a tellement mieux au village.

« Moi par exemple » voulut -il rajouter, mais il s'en abstint. Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que Midorima ne réponde avec une honnêteté désarmante.

-Je suis cancer, il est gémeaux, nous sommes fait pour nous entendre. De plus, l'animal porte-bonheur du cancer, c'est le golden retriever. Comme je suis allergique aux chiens, je prends ce qu'il y a de plus proche. C'est-à-dire Kise.

Takao ne savait pas s'il devait être jaloux ou désolé pour Kise. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que le docteur se dirigea vers le terrain.

-Bonjour Kise, fit le vert.

Le blond se retourna et souria.

-Hey ! Midorimaicchi ! Tu veux venir jouer une partie ?

Ledit Midorimaicchi tiqua au surnom. Il ne suportait pas quand Kise l'appelait ainsi. Sa langue claqua contre son palais.

-Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, mais plutôt pour te parler. Vois-tu, tu as 25 ans maintenant, il serait temps d'arrêter le basket pour te concentrer sur quelquechose de plus important. Comme trouver un travail... et un fiancé tel que moi.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant le blond digérer l'information avant de reprendre en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au restaurant, je t'offre le repas.

Ryota se dégagea vivement, agacé par le discours de son ancien coéquipier.

-J'aime le basket moi ! Et puis je n'ai pas le temps, je dois rentrer aider mon Senpai !

Takao choisit ce moment pour ouvrir sa bouche.

- Tss, ce n'est pas comme si par miracle, Kasamatsu arrivait à passer en équipe nationale, il est fou de continuer d'espérer.

Il rit, ce qui lui attira les foudres du blond.

-Arrête d'insulter mon Senpai ! Il sera champion un jour ! J'en suis sûr !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yukio Kasamatsu afin de l'aider à peaufiner son entrainement pour réussir les sélections qui auront lieu dans quelques jours.

############***

Yukio ralentit sa respiration, fixant le panier depuis le centre du terrain. Il devait le faire, pour pouvoir espérer réussir les sélections. Lentement, sa main vint caresser le ballon, se plaçant délicatement sur son coté tandis que l'autre le suréleva.

Il s'affessa sur ses jambes et se propulsa en l'air, assez haut pour espérer éviter un contre adverse. Au sommet de son saut, il visa en une demi-seconde, et tira sous le regard concentré de Kise assis sur un banc.

Le ballon s'éleva comme au ralentit et décrivit une parabole parfaite. Kasamatsu ferma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis un cri de joie, celui de Kise. Yukio sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait enfin réussit à marquer depuis le milieu du terrain. Fier, il regarda le blond et déclara :

-Demain, je pars pour la capitale ! Les sélections sont dans quelques jours !

Kise sourit à l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son grand frère et l'encouragea du mieux qu'il put, oubliant pour un temps, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Midorima, un peu plus tôt.

############***

FIN du chapitre 1


	2. l'accident et la rencontre

L'Idole et la panthère.

***#

Chapitre 2

***#

Kasamatsu fendait l'air sur sa moto en direction de la capitale. Plus que tout, il désirait réussir à passer les sélections pour l'équipe nationale. Il réaliserait ainsi son rêve d'enfant.

Il fixa son tableau de bord GPS qui lui indiquait comment se déplacer à travers le dédale de petites routes rurales qui traversaient la forêt de Tohou, une des plus grandes du pays.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, réduisant la visibilitée du jeune homme à son seul phare avant.

Il ralentit légèrement l'allure, suivant toujours son GPS, quand une ombre noire de chevreuil traversa la route devant lui juste avant un virage très serré. Yukio évita de justesse la bête mais ne put rien faire pour reprendre le contrôle dans le virage.

La Moto fut expulsée hors de la route et dégringola le long d'une coline pas trop abrupte mais relativement longue.

Par chance le brun n'était que légèrement blessé et parvint aisement à se relever. Il regarda avec agacement sa magnifique moto désormais cassée qui ne pourra plus l'emmener nulle part.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche.

Il n'appela pas la police, question de fièreté mal placée, mais composa le numéro de son colocataire qui répondit aussitôt.

-Senpai ?

-yo, Kise, j'ai eu un petit accident mais rien de grave, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, sentant son colocataire s'agiter à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je suis sorti de la route départementale 120, non calme toi je vais bien, c'est à deux heures de route de l'appartement, ne vient pas tout de suite, oui je suis en un seul morceau, j'essayerai de trouver un endroit convenable où dormir aux alentours, je ne suis pas en sucre je peux rester éveiller si je ne trouve pas...Pour qui me prends-tu ? Essaye de me rejoindre à la première heure demain. Je n'ai presque plus de batteries, donc ne rappelle pas.

Il racrocha avant que le blond ne lui fasse un interrogatoire et commença à s'éloigner de sa moto, cherchant une habitation aux alentours. Il marcha cinq bonnes minutes avant que la pluie ne vienne encore plus lui pourrir sa soirée.

Soupirant, il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque la silhouette imposante d'un manoir se dessina dans la brume tout près de lui.

Hésitant, il s'approcha de la grille d'entrée, surmontée de deux statues de félins rugissants, et poussa la porte qui émit un grincement inquiétant.

Il avança doucement vers l'entrée du batiment, observant l'édifice qui semblait abandonné, ou du moins, négligé. Il monta les quelques marches de la terrasse puis fixa la porte un instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, et il se décida enfin à toquer.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant après le second coup, dévoilant un hall sombre et froid aux allures de château hanté. Yukio fit un premier pas dans la bâtisse et referma la porte derrière lui. Son regard ballaya rapidement la salle où il se trouvait puis il prit une grande inspiration.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un silence lui répondit, mais il aurait juré entendre des murmures. Il continua.

-Excusez-moi, je suis Yukio Kasamatsu, j'ai eu un accident de Moto et je cherche un endroit où passer la nuit.

Cette fois il entendit plus clairement les murmures.

-Allez Kagami-kun, soit gentil. Il va tomber malade si on ne l'aide pas.

Un grommellement répondit au premier murmure. Puis la première voix s'éleva à nouveau.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Kasamatsu, bienvenue au manoir !

Le jeune homme regarda partout mais ne vit aucune trace d'une quelconque personne. Prudement, il se saisi d'un chandelier de bronze rouge à sa gauche et chercha d'où provenait les voix.

-Qui est là ?

Une seconde voix, plus agressive lui répondit.

-Il y a moi et il y a Kuroko, maintenant LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Merde à la fin !

Yukio fixa un instant le chandelier dans sa main qui lui gueulait dessus et le lâcha sans préavis, reculant de trois bons pas. La petite horloge bleutée descendit de la table et rejoignit le chandelier.

-ça va kagami-kun ?

Celui ci lui sourit.

-Mais oui, il en faut bien plus pour m'abattre.

Et il se releva, aidé de la petite horloge. Le basketteur n'en crut pas ses yeux et se pinça pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Kagami siffla, agacé.

-Mais oui on existe bordel, pas la peine de croire à une hallucination, on est juste les victimes d'un sort à la con.

Yukio ne sut plus où se mettre, alors il s'agenouilla devant les deux objets.

- ah hum, alors excusez-moi pour mon comportement, je n'avais juste jamais vu d'objet animé. Comprenez-moi, la première fois ça surprend.

Il sourit simplement aux deux compères qui lui pardonnèrent vite. Le jeune homme fut alors prit d'un éternuement qui alerta Kuroko.

-Ah mais vous êtes trempé Kasamatsu-kun, venez vous réchauffer auprès de la cheminée.

Et tandis que le jeune homme suivait l'horloge bleue, le chandelier s'arrêta pour regader en haut des escaliers, inquiet car il crut y voir une ombre noir. Pourvu que le maitre des lieux ne leur fasse pas une scène…

Yukio fut amené dans une salle de séjour chaleureuse, en total désacord avec le hall qu'il venait de visiter. Kuroko l'installa dans un fauteuil devant le feu et lui offrit une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux.

Un aboiement intempestif surprit le sportif alors que Kagami montait en hauteur pour éviter une accolade non désirée avec le chien de la maison, c'est-à-dire un repose-pied grisâtre qui aboyait et courrait dans tous les sens. Kuroko l'interpela.

-NiiGo ! Soit sage, n'effraye pas kagami-kun et viens plutôt voir notre invité.

Le chien jappa avec joie et vint faire la fête au nouvel arrivant avant de se faufiler sous ses pieds pour ne plus en bouger.

Un bruit de roulette attira l'attention du brun et un chariot de service s'arrêta à son côté avec à son bord, une théière rose ayant des allures d'amphore. Elle sourit.

-Bonjour, je suis Momoi, vous voulez un peu de thé ?

Yukio Acquiesa devant le regard étrangement rose de la théière alors qu'une tasse timide vint à son coté.

-O... Oui coach pardon mais, M… me voilà... B... Bonjours monsieur.

-Mais enfin Sakurai, arrête de faire l'enfant ! Ne t'excuse pas pour rien ! Souffla la domestique.

Elle servit ensuite le thé sous le regard concentré du visiteur et alors qu'il allait prendre une gorgée du breuvage chaud, la porte claqua derrière lui, éteignant le feu dans la cheminée. Les objets semblaient terrifiés et ne faisait plus un geste. Kasamatsu se fit plus petit dans le fauteuil quand un grognement bestial lui parvint aux oreilles. Une voix glaciale brisa le silence.

-Il y a un étranger ici.

La petite horloge s'avança prudement.

- Aomine-kun, laisse-moi t'expliquer : cet homme a eu un accident et il cherchait un...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé par un rugissement agressif. Par sécurité, Kagami se plaça devant kuroko en prévision d'une éventuelle colère du maitre des lieux.

Celui ci s'avança vers le fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos, laissant apparaitre devant lui, l'ombre de la bête. Kasamatsu déglutit, et serra les accoudoirs quand il sentit le fauteuil se retourner violement.

Il fit alors face à deux prunelles bleues électriques, pleines de haine et de colère. S'il s'était maitrisé jusque là, le sportif commença réellement à craindre pour sa vie. Il n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Par réflexe, il se tassa dans son fauteuil, observant le monstre devant lui. Il tremblait.

Quand deux pattes griffues le saisirent, tout devint noir.

########### ***

Kise se leva de bonne heure ce matin. Il n'avait que peu dormi en réalité. Que son senpai soit seul comme ça en forêt, il en avait fait des cauchemars. En plus, il avait essayé de le rappeler, mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse.

Sortant ses clés, il rejoignit sa voiture et démarra son GPS, direction la Departementale 120. Bien qu'il conduisait relativement calmement, il était au bord des larmes au volant, imaginant le pire qui aurait put arriver à son Senpai.

Les deux heures de route lui semblèrent terriblement longues tant il s'inquiétait.

Il trouva tout de même le virage ainsi que le cadavre de la moto assez aisement, bien que l'état de la machine lui fit encore imaginer le pire. Il gara la voiture à l'orée du bois et descendit le long de la coline vers la carcasse.

L'avant était écrasé et la roue gisait un peu plus loin. La machine était inutilisable désormais.

Kise s'éloigna et suivit un petit sentier de forêt, ou du moins, ce qu'il imaginait en être un. Il serra son téléphone dans les mains pour se rassurer un peu. Même s'il faisait jour, la forêt était inquiétante et peu accueillante.

Il marcha un moment entre les arbres morts et les sapins avant de se trouver face à une grille noire surmontée de statues donnant sur un manoir aux allures hantées. Ryota déglutit, lui qui avait toujours eu une peur bleue des histoires de fantômes, il hésita à entrer dans la bâtisse.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte. Il toqua doucement et sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule à son second coup.

Il y eu un grincement et Kise eu un frisson désagréable qui remonta le long de son dos. Il rentra la tête entre ses épaules et commença à avancer dans le hall cauchemardesque du manoir.

Il déglutit et dit, hésitant :

-S... senpai ? Tu es là ? Ouh hou !

Derrière le blond, sur l'étagère, Kagami regarda kuroko qui refléchissait sur la marche à suivre. L'horloge n'hésita pas longtemps et tira le chandelier à sa suite. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans le dos de Kise et passèrent la porte en prenant soin de la faire grincer pour attirer le jeune homme.

Le blond d'ailleurs sursauta au bruit et fixa la porte un moment avant de s'y engouffrer.

A nouveau il répéta ses appels qui raisonnèrent dans le couloir nouvellement visité. Au bout de ce corridor il y avait un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous la maison et Kise crut y voir disparaitre un rayon de lumière. Il ne réfléchit plus et prit le même chemin, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de l'inquiétante batisse. A nouveau il appela son senpai et sursauta quand cette fois, il reçut une réponse à peine audible.

-Kise ?

-SENPAI ! fit le blond en se précipitant vers ce qui ressemblait à une prison.

Il vit le plus vieux à travers une grille à moitié rouillée, assis sur un banc de fortune. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et semblait bien pâle.

-Senpai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On t'a agressé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Le brun s'approcha des barreaux et fixa le plus jeune dans les yeux.

- Kise bordel, casse-toi d'ici ! C'est dangereux !

Le blond ne bougea pas, inquiet du ton paniqué de Yukio, lui qui était toujours calme et courageux.

-Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser ici !

Kasamatsu s'énerva et saisit le blond par le col.

-Part ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Je trouverai un moyen de me sauver, mais casse-toi avant qu'il...

Au moment où il allait finir sa phrase, la porte claqua derrière le blond qui sursauta et se plaqua aux barreaux.

-Q… Qui est là ?

Une voix caverneuse et fatiguée lui répondit.

-Le maître des lieux... Qui êtes-vous ?

Le blond déglutit devant la silhouette devant lui. Bien qu'il la discernait mal, il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Il répondit cependant.

-Je suis Kise Ryota, je suis le colocataire et ami de Yukio. Pourquoi vous l'avez enfermé ?!

Un grognement lui parvint.

-Il n'avait pas à entrer par effraction dans ma demeure !

Kise prit un peu d'assurance et s'avança.

- Libérez-le s'il vous plait. Il va y avoir les sélections pour l'équipe nationale et c'est son rêve depuis toujours. Soyez gentil, laissez-le y aller...

-Il n'aurait pas dû entrer dans ma propriété ! Rugit l'autre.

Kise tomba à genou, ne pouvait-il rien faire pour aider son ami ? Si, il y avait bien une chose... Il releva la tête.

-Echangez nos places !

L'ombre fixa le blond avec un regard interrogatif. Yukio s'énerva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Stupide Kise, ne vas pas te sacrifier pour moi !

Ryota lui sourit,

-Rester ici ne me dérange pas, tu as un rêve à réaliser ! En plus, ici, je ne serai plus un poids mort pour toi, Senpai ! Et puis rien ne t'empêche de me passer un coup de fil où de demander à me voir. Hein ?

Il fixa la silhouette qui acquiesa.

-Tant que vous ne prévenez pas la police, ça me va.

Yukio hésita un instant, puis finit par donner son accord, respectant le vœu de son frère de coeur. Il décida également de ne pas prévenir la police, ça mettrait le plus jeune en danger.

La silhouette s'approcha alors dévoilant son aspect aux yeux du blond.

Il se tenait debout comme un homme mais ressemblait à une panthère noire légèrement bleutée avec une touffe de cheveux bleus sur le sommet du crâne. Kise eut un mouvement de recul devant l'apparition mais il se ravisa.

-Mais... vous êtes un gros chat en fait ?

Un grognement agacé lui répondit, mais rien de plus. Il ouvrit la porte de la prison, libérant le brun qui remercia Kise pour son sacrifice. Ce dernier sourit et lui tendit ses clés de voiture, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour les sélections.

La bête accepta que le blond accompagne son Senpai jusqu'à la grille alors que lui restait sur le pas de la porte. Kuroko se glissa à son coté accompagné de kagami.

-Aomine-kun, il vaudrait peut-être mieux donner à notre invité une chambre plutôt que le vieux cachot, non ?

-c'est sûr que se serait pas du luxe, lacha Kagami.

Daiki grogna pour la forme, mais considéra l'idée tandis que le blond revenait. Ils entrèrent de nouveau, Kise suivant son bourreau dans les couloirs du manoir.

Il leva un sourcil quand il constata qu'il ne se dirigea pas vers les prisons mais vers les étages de la bâtisse. Il fixa le dos large de la panthère, mille questions se succédant dans sa tête. Mais il ne dit rien, car il fallait qu'il se rapelle qu'il était l'otage. La voix de la bête brisa le silence.

-Je vous conduis à votre chambre. Les cachots ne sont pas très agréables la nuit.

Le silence reprit ses droits un instant avant que le maître des lieux ne reprenne :

-Vous pourrez vous déplacer comme vous le voulez dans le manoir, sauf dans mes quartiers. Mes larbins sont à votre service si besoin. Evitez de dégueulasser le tapis du salon, et ne vexez pas le cuisinier.

Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte d'ébène et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une chambre simple et coquette. Kise s'avança pour mieux la regarder. Kagami en profita pour frapper la tête d'Aomine qui le fixa d'un air méchant.

-Invite-le à diner espèce de coincé.

La panthère grogna mais à l'interieur, il paniquait. Comment on invite quelqu'un ? Il ne réfléchit plus et se lança.

-Heu, vous... toi, ... moi,... diner ? MERDE !

Et il claqua la porte en rugissant sous le regard étonné du blond et désespéré de Kagami.

-Imbécile ! Ce n'était pourtant pas dur !

De son coté, dans la chambre, le blond prenait doucement conscience de sa situation. Il était prisonnier et seul. Il ne pourrait plus jouer au basket. Il n'avait personne à qui parler. Il s'assit dans son lit et laissa les larmes couler silencieusement.

###########***

En direction de la capitale, Yukio pensa à son colocataire et au courage dont celui-ci avait fait preuve. Il se le promettait, quand il sera titulaire, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sortir son ami de cet enfer.

#############***

Fin chapitre 2


	3. on s'apprivoise

L'idole et la panthère. 

###### »***#

Chapitre 3 

###########***#

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre et fit sortir Kise de sa transe silencieuse. Il fixa l'entrée de la pièce.

-Qui est là ?

Une voix féminine lui répondit.

-Je suis Momoi, je suis la domestique.

Kise hésita, puis se leva afin d'ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir entrer une théière et une tasse dans ses quartiers. La première demanda simplement.

-Un petit café ?

-Mais ... Mais vous heu...

Il recula et percuta l'armoire qui se mit à parler également.

-Hey là ! Doucement !

Kise ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait. Sonné, il s'assit sur son lit, observant les objets animés devant lui. La théière salua l'armoire d'un sympathique « planche à pain » avant de mettre au claire la situation.

-Oui, on est des objets, je sais bien. On est victime d'un enchantement. Mais on est humain malgré tout... Un café ?

Kise accepta, tout en observant les étranges habitants du manoir. La tasse était plutôt timide et s'excusait toute les cinq secondes et Momoi était plutôt une bonne compagnie.

Elle s'en alla à un moment pour donner ses ordres en cuisine tandis que l'armoire, qui répondait au nom de Riko, chercha de quoi habillé le blond pour le repas.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas très faim, je ne pense pas que j'irais manger.

La phrase du garçon sonna comme une sentence aux oreilles de l'armoire qui soupira.

-Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre, il n'a pas été très avenant envers vous...

Elle soupira une seconde fois. Aomine allait encore leur faire un caprice...

##########***

Un rugissement strident traversa le manoir alors qu'une ombre noire fonçait vers la chambre du blond.

Aomine n'était vraiment pas patient, mais là, le blondinet lui posait un lapin ! Intolérable ! Inexcusable ! Inacceptable ! IMPARDONNABLE.

Il frappa trois violents coups contre la porte de la chambre de kise qui grinça de désapprobation.

-VOUS N'Êtes PAS VENU POUR DINER !

Le blond ouvrit la porte, la mine sombre. Il se planta devant la bête et lui appuya son doigt sur le torse à répétition sans chercher à faire mal.

-Attendez, vous enfermez mon Senpai, vous me prenez en otage, vous me gueulez dessus, vous ne vous présentez même pas et je doit venir diner avec vous ?! Serieusement... Et bah non ! Vous êtes méchant !

Et il claqua la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Daiki resta sur le perron de la porte, statufié par le comportement puéril, mais au combien justifié de son invité forcé. Derrière lui, un chandelier riait aux éclats en se roulant par terre.

Mauvais perdant, Aomine se retira en boudant.

Il passa dans ses quartiers, regardant, (Espionnant oui... ) dans sa boule de cristal. Il y vit le blond sur son lit, discutant de la décision du garçon de remplacer son Senpai pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Il comprit aussi que kise n'aura aucune envi de lui adresser la parole vu son comportement de rustre.

Déprimé, le maitre des lieux sorti faire un tour.

########## »***

Dans la cuisine du manoir, la grande gazinière couinait d'une voix monocorde.

-aaaa, Akachin, j'ai préparé tout ça pour rien... Je suis triste...

Le petit couteau répondit à son ami.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il aura le plaisir de gouter à notre sublime cuisine un autre jour ! J'ai raison et tu le sais... S'il le faut, je lui en donnerai l'ordre moi-même. Aller, calme toi.

Murasakibara, soupira, mais fit tout de même un sourire fatigué au petit ustensile. De son côté, Momoi finit de ranger les couverts en discutant avec Kuroko et Kagami quand la porte grinça. Kise semblait affamé malgré ce qu'il affirmait précédemment et demanda avec un sourire lumineux.

-Pardon, mais je peux avoir à manger.

Ce fut l'illumination pour la gazinière qui flamba sur place, sortant de son four divers pâtisseries salés et sucrés. Toutes avaient l'air délicieuses. Akashi murmura au cuisinier un simple « j'avais encore raison... ».

Momoi ne cacha pas sa joie et sortit les couverts pour le jeune homme qui s'installa et commença à manger les plats servit. Il se régala, sans manquer de complimenter le chef, et eu une discution très animée avec kagami sur leur sport de prédilection, supportant les plaintes du chandelier qui était, depuis la transformation, trop petit pour jouer au basket.

Kuroko proposa alors une visite des lieux au jeune homme qui accepta avec joie. Entre temps, il avait déja affublé les deux domestiques de surnom affectueux.

Il suivit donc ses deux guides, kagamicchi et kurokocchi, dans les dédales du manoir.

Il y avait une salle de jeux vidéos, une bibliothèque pas très remplis, un grand salon avec cheminée, une grande salle de bains, une plus modeste, et une dizaine de chambres.

Kagami eut l'idée d'emmener le blond, sans lui en parler, sur le terrain de basket intérieur pour lui faire une petite surprise. Ils passèrent devant les quartiers du maitre qui eurent vite fait de piquer la curiosité de Ryota.

Discrètement, il laissa ses guides le distancer avant de disparaitre vers la chambre interdite. Prudemment, il l'ouvrit.

La pièce était sombre et poussiéreuse, décorée de rideaux déchirés et de vases brisés. Il y avait un lit écroulé sur le côté et quelques placards troués. Les murs étaient décorés de posters de basketteurs célèbres et de vieux trophées. L'ambiance mit très vite le blond mal à l'aise, mais il ne s'en alla pas pour autant.

Une douce lueur provenait du centre de ce chaos, attisant encore plus la curiosité du jeune homme. Il s'avança vers une cloche de verre contenant une étrange fleur de lys dorée qui brillait doucement dans la nuit. Comme hypnotisé, Kise retira la cloche prudemment, et tendit la main vers le végétal. Une Ombre le recouvrit juste avant qu'il ne la touche et il fit face au maitre des lieux.

Si plus tôt, il l'aurait comparé à un chat grognon, face à lui à ce moment, il avait une véritable panthère. Ses yeux fulminaient d'une colère sourde et Kise regretta d'avoir mis les pieds dans la chambre interdite. La bête se saisit vivement de la cloche de verre et renferma le lys dedans. La voix d'Aomine claqua alors, plus sèche que jamais.

-SORTEZ ! Dégagez D'ICI !

Il rugit de rage et commença à détruire les meubles, effrayant le blond qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il fonça vers l'entrée de la demeure, terrorisé, et sortit de la propriété, les larmes pleins les yeux. Aomine regretta son geste immédiatement et parti à sa suite.

Kise courrait vite, mais il n'avait fait que quelques centaines de mètres lorsqu'il se fit entourer par une meute de loups affamés qui le regardait comme une succulente friandise. La force de ses jambes ne suffit pas à leur échapper et le premier loup attaqua, mordant tissus sur le mollet du jeune homme qui parvint à se dégager. Deux autres loups s'avancèrent pour passer à l'attaque. Kise sentit son heure venir et ferma les yeux. Les canidés se jetèrent sur lui, mais furent projetés avec violence contre un arbre. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et vit son sauveur.

Aomine faisait désormais face à la meute. Il se tenait à quatre pattes et montrait les crocs comme une véritable bête sauvage, défendant sa propriété.

Il attaqua, sans attendre les canidés qui n'hésitèrent pas à le mordre de toute leur force, couvrant de taches carmin le pelage sombre de la panthère. Il se débâtit un moment sous le regard impuissant de Kise et finit par venir à bout du loup alpha, qui provoqua la fuite des autres bêtes.

Aomine se redressa difficilement et fixa un court instant le blond. Il eut un soupir et s'écroula à la suite de ses blessures.

Bien qu'il hésitât à partir, kise s'approcha du félin, le couvrit de sa veste et le souleva.

#############***

Ryota redressa ses manches et se saisi du tissu imbibé d'alcool. Aomine fixa le linge et s'évertuait à s'éloigner du blond. Pas qu'il craigne l'alcool, mais ça fait mal !

Kise lui courut après un moment dans le salon avant que la bête ne se décide à s'asseoir de mauvaise grâce, tout en cachant tout de même sa plus grosse plaie dans son dos. Le blond croisa les bras devant le comportement capricieux du maitre des lieux. Qu'a cela ne tienne, si la bête a de la force, lui a l'agilité.

Il fit mine de vouloir s'occuper de la petite éraflure qui barrait le genou de son sauveur, qui baissa sa garde en fermant les yeux. Vif comme l'éclaire, le blond se glissa dans son dos et y apposa le tissu sans préavis.

La panthère hurla de douleur, les objets présents reculèrent d'un pas, sauf kagami qui profitait allègrement du spectacle pour se foutre de lui. La bête fixa méchamment le blond.

-Stop ! Ça fait mal !

Celui-ci répondit simplement.

-Si t'arrêtais de bouger, tu aurais moins mal !

Aomine ne releva pas le passage au tutoiement et aboya.

-Si tu ne te serais pas barré, ça serait pas arrivé !

-Et si tu n'avais pas gueulé dessus, je ne me serais pas sauvé ! Répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac

La panthère ne sut pas quoi répondre pendant un instant. Puis il reprit en souriant, sûre d'avoir le dernier mot.

-Je t'avais interdit d'aller dans ma chambre ...

-et moi, je t'ai déja dit que tu étais méchant avec moi !

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, puis Aomine tourna la tête en boudant. Le blond sourit au comportement puéril du maitre des lieux et continua de désinfecter sa plaie. La bête serra les dents, mais ne pipa mot. Kise soupira.

-Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauver. C'est gentil.

Daiki tourna la tête vers le blond, étonné par ce changement de comportement. Plus touché qu'il ne le crut, il se pencha vers le blond.

-Je m'appelle Aomine, Aomine Daiki...

Il reçut en retour un sourire lumineux.

################ »***

C'était le second jour des sélections dans le stade de la capital et Yukio en bavait. Les adversaires étaient beaucoup plus forts que prévu. Mais plus que tout, il craignait de tomber face à Makoto Hanamaya.

Oh, il connaissait ce joueur que trop bien. L'homme est connu comme étant un tricheur au basket comme dans tout autre sport.

Kasamatsu savait aussi que dans la vie active, Makoto devait avoir des contacts avec toute sorte de trafiquant. Il se considérait lui-même comme chasseur de têtes, ou même chasseur de primes, si on lui demandait. Cela dit, la police n'a jamais trouvé la moindre preuve pouvant l'inculper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Yukio l'avait d'ailleurs, à maintes reprises, qualifiés de profond sadique, et ce, dès sa jeunesse. Il aime faire mal, il aime l'argent, il aime gagner.

Dans le vestiaire, le brun se saisi de son portable et appela son colocataire pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Yo, Kise. Comment vas-tu ?

La voix désincarnée à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit, joyeuse.

-SENPAI ! Je vais super bien et toi ?

Dire qu'il fut surpris du ton guilleret de son ami serait un euphémisme.

-Tu me sembles bien joyeux ! Tu t'es barré du manoir de la bête ?

Il ria.

-Nan, pas du tout, Aominecchi est très gentil en fait. Une fois qu'on apprend à le connaitre.

Le brun fut silencieux un moment. Non, décidément, les mots « Gentils » et « grosse panthère cruelle» n'allait absolument pas ensemble dans une phrase. Pourtant, il constatait que kise semblait rayonnant.

-Tu es sûr que nous parlons de la même bestiole ? Grand, poils noirs, touffe de cheveux bleutés, grandes dents et grandes griffes ? C'est quand même une panthère, Kise !

-Oui oui, je sais, je te jure, en fait, il est juste un peu ronchon, mais gentil. Je te le présenterais proprement à ton retour. Sinon, comment se passent tes sélections.

Yukio sembla gêné.

-Hé bien, c'est beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais, mais pour l'instant, ça se passe bien... Tu es sûr que ça va avec la panthère ?!

-Mais oui ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Tient, je t'envoie une photo.

Le portable vibra contre son oreille. Kasamatsu le fixa et ouvrit le dossier envoyé par son colocataire. Il y voyait Kise, joyeux et souriant appuyer lourdement sur la bête qui semblait bouder. Bien qu'il puisse avoir l'air ennuyé au maximum à cause du blond, Aomine ne montrait pas les crocs sur la photo et semblait juste accepter son sort. Pour peu, Yukio aurait put avoir pitier de lui.

Il reprit la conversation avec le blond.

-Mouai, je te crois. Bon, je te laisse, c'est mon tour. Prend soin de toi va.

-Merci senpai ! Bonne chance !

Le brun raccrocha tout en souriant. Décidément, Kise pouvait réellement illuminer le cœur le plus enragé. Il jeta négligemment son portable dans son sac qu'il amena dans son casier, et sortit du vestiaire.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que sa conversation avait été entendue. Il partit vers le terrain sans faire attention à l'ombre qui se faufila vers le vestiaire. Celle-ci força sans problème le cadenas du casier et se saisi du portable. Il chercha un instant la photo que le propriétaire de l'appareil regardait plus tôt.

Un sourire mauvais fleurit sur le visage de l'inconnu.

#############***

FIN chapitre 3


	4. les choix de kise

L'idole et la panthère

Chapitre 4

#### ######***

Aomine regarda la silhouette du blond depuis son balcon. Ce dernier jouait avec le chien du manoir dans le jardin derrière le bâtiment. Il s'adressa calmement à Kuroko et kagami qui se trouvait ici.

-Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je peux pas m'empecher de le trouver mignon... Vous pensez que je pourrait faire quelquechose pour lui ? une surprise ou je sais pas quoi. Je suis une merde pour les cadeaux...

Kagami s'avança.

-Ouai ! moi j'ai une idée. Tu devrais ressortir ton ensemble noir.

Aomine fixa le chandelier et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui acquiesa silencieusement.

############***

Kise suvi kagami le long d'un couloir qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Le chandelier était venu le trouver alors qu'il jouait avec le chien repose-pieds pour lui dire que le maitre des lieux avait une surprise pour lui.

C'est curieux et excité que le blond l'avait suivi jusqu'à cette pièce.

Kuroko, qui les attendait là, demanda au nouvel arrivant de fermer les yeux. Kise se prêta au jeu sans discuter et attendit en sautillant, les yeux clos.

Les deux objets ouvrirent alors les portes devant lui. Ils invitèrent ensuite le jeune homme à avancer de quelques pas.

La voix d'Aomine se fit alors entendre.

-C'est bon Kise, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond obéit immédiatement et eu un choc.

Un superbe terrain de basket intérieur se trouvait devant lui. Il y avait tous les marquages, de beaux filets, tout un choix de ballons et un petit vestiaire sur le côté avec quelques tenues de basket disponibles.

La panthère faisait face au blond, vêtu d'un ensemble noir et rouge portant le numéro 5. Il tenait un ballon de basket sous le bras de façon négligé. Il souriait de tous ses crocs.

-Un contre un ?

Le blond lui fit un sourire éclatant comme jamais il ne lui en avait fait. Le cœur de la bête rata un battement alors que le blond se dirigeait vers le vestiaire pour se changer à toute vitesse. Il choisit un ensemble bleu et blanc à peu près à sa taille. Il enfila les premières baskets qu'il trouva et rejoignit Aomine sur le terrain.

Dès les premières minutes, le blond constata le talent incroyable du maitre des lieux. Il pris un plaisir fou à essayer de le battre. De son côté, Daiki prenait plaisir au jeu malgré le fait qu'il dominait sans l'ombre d'un doute, la partie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Sans surprise, Kise ne gagna pas leur duel, mais il s'était donné à fond, au même titre que la panthère. Ils étaient allongés par terre, reprenant leur souffle en riant. Ryota était heureux, pour une fois, il sentait que quelqu'un le comprenait, qu'il n'était plus seul.

Sur le côté du stade, les domestiques retournèrent à la cuisine, confiants, un petit sourire ornant leurs lèvres.

Aomine réussit à se calmer à un moment et fixa le jeune homme à ses côtés. Ils se sourirent tranquillement et le maitre des lieux demanda en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné.

-Je peux t'inviter à manger un morceau ? Ou tu vas encore me poser un lapin ?

Kise ria.

-Mais oui Aominecchi, je veux bien manger avec toi.

##############***

Dans la cuisine ainsi que dans tout le manoir, les domestiques étaient en effervescences. Chacun s'attelait à sa tâche afin de rendre le diner beau et enchanteur.

Murasakibara s'affaira joyeusement sur ses petits plats divers aux saveurs du monde tout en s'enfilant de temps en temps des sucreries dont il raffolait. Akashi lui avait laissé carte blanche alors que lui-même s'affairait à remettre de l'ordre dans la chevelure et la fourrure d'Aomine.

Riko proposa à kise une large gamme de costard et autres vêtements de couleur et coupes variés . Le blond se décida pour un simple jean gris avec une chemise blanche et un gilet noir. Il apporta lui-même sa touche final en un chapeau bordeaux porté négligemment.

On toqua à la porte. Kise ouvrit et se trouva face au maitre des lieux en jeans noir et chemise bleue. Il avait trois boutons ouverts et avait remonté ses manches.

Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la salle à manger en discutant, du moin kise discutait alors que la panthère l'écoutait avec une attention relative.

Ils mangèrent ensemble les plats de la gazinière en parlant sport. Ils rirent de tout et de rien. Aomine se sentait bien avec le blond, même s'il était dépourvu de seins, il était une personne formidable et enjouée. De plus, il était beau, aimait le basket au moins autant que lui et était bon dans ce sport. Il se dit un instant qu'il aimerait bien jouer toute sa vie contre lui. Il se secoua. Kise est formidable, mais il y a peu de chance qu'il pense la même chose de lui.

Ils firent un petit un contre un après le repas, pour digérer, et allèrent ensuite sur le balcon. Ils fixèrent l'horizon silencieusement. Aomine leva un sourcil au silence inhabituel du blond.

-ça va ?

-Hm ? Je me demande juste si Senpai a réussi ses sélections. J'essaye de le joindre, mais sans résultat. Je serais tellement heureux de le voir devenir un champion.

La mine de la panthère s'obscurcit soudainement, mais il prit sur lui.

-je peux te le montrer si tu veux.

Il attira le jeune homme dans ses quartiers et se saisi de la boule de cristal. Il la tendit au blond qui fixa l'objet, ne comprenant pas en quoi une boule en verre pourrait l'aider.

-C'est une boule de cristal, il te montre ce que tu veux voir. Faut juste lui demander poliment.

Le blond saisi l'objet et dit.

-Je veux voir Yukio Kasamatsu, s'il te plait.

La boule brilla un instant et montra le brun assis dans le vestiaire sombre. Il frappait le banc de frustration et pleurait de rage. Son corps était parsemé de bleus et d'éraflures.

-Senpai !? Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il a échoué ? Qui l'a mis dans cet état ?!

Les yeux d'ambres se remplirent de larmes. Aomine sentit son cœur se déchirer et se détourna du blond. Il dit dans un soupir.

-Il y a mon ancienne moto dans le garage. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre.

Il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot. Le blond le rattrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci Aominecchi, je reviens vite, je te le promets.

Et il s'en fut vers le garage. Le maitre des lieux resta silencieux un instant. Kagami, jusqu'ici caché derrière la porte, brisa le silence.

-Aomine ? Il t'arrive quoi là ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas roulé la pelle de sa vie ?

-tsss imbécile, regarde-moi, merde, je suis une panthère ... Et puis c'est pas moi qu'il aime, mais son Senpai. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il a le choix entre un vrai mec et un monstre, j'ai pas la moindre chance.

Il se dirigea vers le salon en murmurant.

-Le seul à pouvoir m'aimer, c'est moi...

Sa voix suintait la déception et la tristesse, et le chandelier n'ajouta rien.

###############***

Yukio mis son visage entre ses mains. Il était tombé face à Makoto Hanamaya et avait put constaté que les rumeurs étaient fondées. Le tricheur ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, le blessant à la moindre occasion. Il n'avait pas tenu jusqu'au bout.

Tout ce temps à s'entrainer pour rien, son rêve avait volé en éclats au moment où il était rentré sur le terrain face à cet homme. Ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux.

-Senpai...

Le brun sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son colocataire ici.

-Kise ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Il essaya de se lever, mais ses blessures l'avaient plus affaiblit qu'il n'y paressait. Ryota eu juste le temps de le rattraper.

-Mais, qui t'as fait ça !

-ça n'a pas d'importance. Tais-toi un peu, tu me vrilles les oreilles.

Kise passa le bras de son ami par-dessus son épaule et se saisi de son sac.

-Vient, on va chez Aominecchi soigner tout ça. Comme ça, je pourrais te le présenter comme il faut. Souria le plus jeune.

Hésitant, Yukio acquiesça silencieusement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture dans laquelle Kise avait embarqué la moto et partirent en direction du manoir.

Tout deux ignorèrent qu'ils étaient suivis.

############***

Ce fut une sensation étrange pour le brun de retourner au manoir en tant qu'invité cette fois. Il alla donc à la suite de kise se présenter correctement au maitre des lieux qui lui semblait morose. Il était affalé dans un sofa devant la console, à pougner du zombi sans vraiment s'intéresser au jeu.

Il salua tout de même le nouvel arrivant et lui donna une chambre au rez-de-chaussé, près de l'entrée du manoir, pour qu'il se repose et se soigne. Plus petite et moins chaleureuse que celle de kise, fallait pas déconner non plus. S'il n'y avait pas eu kagami et kuroko pour lui remonter les pendules, Daiki aurait même proposer de lui redonner sa cellule dans le donjon.

Jaloux, lui ? Si peu ... D'ailleurs pour la peine, il allait sortir prendre l'air dans la cours arrière de la maison... ET ce n'est absolument pas pour aller crier sa frustration, mais pour qui le prenez-vous ?

Kise remercia la panthère avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux et aida son Senpai à se rendre à sa chambre. Il boitait douloureusement, probablement à cause d'un coup mal placé. Kise jura entre ses dents, il fallait vraiment être un beau salop pour faire ce genre de coup bas durant un match de basket.

Le blond appela les domestiques à l'aide et il retroussa ses manches.

Momoi arriva vite avec le désinfectant et la trousse à pharmacie tandis que kuroko et kagami les rejoignirent plus tard avec une bassine d'eau et de quoi manger pour le blessé. Yukio se laissa soigner sans faire de chichi et grignota un peu avant de commencer la conversation.

-Il m'avait l'air un peu ronchon ton ami, non ?

Kise sourit à la mention de la panthère.

-Oui, j'ai vu, Aominecchi est souvent capricieux comme ça. Mais c'est mignon, je trouve. On s'y fait très vite et on apprend à voir ses bons côtés.

Yukio ricana légèrement.

-Je vois ça, mais finalement, tu te plais beaucoup plus ici qu'au village, je me trompe ?

Kise hésita un moment, et y réfléchit rapidement. Rien ne lui manquait de Kaijo, sauf peut-être les discutions sympathiques avec Midorima et Takao, mais rien de plus. Ici, il était entouré de gens... Ou du moins, d'entités qui partageaient sa passion et qui ne lui demandaient pas de changer pour se trouver un métier.

Son esprit se focalisa un moment sur Aomine. Bien qu'il ait mauvais caractère, la panthère avait tout ce qu'avait put rechercher Kise. Il était quelqu'un de passionné et d'adorable quand on passait outre ses petits défauts. Il ne cherchait pas à le brusquer, ni même à envahir son espace. Il l'avait même laissé partir pour venir voir son Senpai. Ryota était vraiment heureux ici.

-Ouais, je suis mieux là. Dit le blond avec un sourire éclatant.

Une voix les surprit alors.

-Comme c'est mignon de s'attacher à un monstre, pas de bol, j'ai d'autre projet pour lui.

Les deux hommes fixèrent l'inconnu qui les avait coupés dans leur discutions. Kasamatsu dit dans un souffle.

-Toi ...

À la porte de la chambre se tenaient Makoto Hanamiya et deux autres hommes. Tous trois étaient armés et pointaient leurs fusils vers Kise et Yukio. Kuroko se faufila discrètement entre les agresseurs et la porte et fonça donner l'alerte aux autres domestiques. Kise se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Le sadique rit avant de répondre tout naturellement.

-Attends, une panthère de la taille d'un homme ! As-tu une seule idée du prix de sa fourrure ?

Kise blanchit. Sans hésiter, il se leva et fonça vers l'homme en hurlant. Le nouvel arrivant évita sans-souci le coup de poing du blond et répliqua sans hésitation, envoyant son assaillant au tapis, le sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche.

Makoto jubila à cette mine terrorisée et blessée et continua de sa voix trainante.

-Quant à tous vos potes les objets qui parlent, les vendre vas nous rapporter gros, cela me semble évident.

Yukio qui s'était relevé pour aller auprès de son ami, fixa sur le brun un regard haineux.

-Comment t'es arrivé ici ?! Et comment as tu sut ?!

Le tricheur ria comme un dément avant de répondre simplement.

-Je suis comme tu le sais, chasseur de primes. Je suis tombé purement par hasard sur ta conversation dans les vestiaires. Je dois dire que je croyais pas à cette histoire de panthère géante avant que je ne voie la photo. Les objets qui parlent, ça ne me choque pas plus que ça, je dois dire. Vous m'avez tout simplement mâché le travail.

Il se tourna vers ses « collègues » et leur siffla.

-L'un de vous va rester là et les gardez en joue, l'autre va s'occuper des autres objets. Je vais me charger du gros chat tout seul.

D'un geste, il chargea son fusil et disparut au bout du couloir. L'un des deux autres hommes partit dans la direction opposer, laissant le troisième avec les otages. Kise n'avait pas retrouvé ses couleurs. Il avait peur pour Aomine et pour ses amis. Il se frotta les yeux rageusement, effaçant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

#############***

Fin chapitre 4


	5. Derniers mots

L'idole et la panthère. 

Chapitre 5

***#

et oui déja dernier chapitre, ce fut un plaisir d'etre lu. Merci de m'avoir suivi \o/

-Ils ont osé ?!

Kuroko acquiesça silencieusement devant les objets de la cuisine. Akashi semblait plus qu'irrité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses saligauds allaient comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas à ses employés.

Le couteau mis très vite en place une véritable armée de couverts, d'assiettes et autres meubles disponibles. Ils voulaient la guerre, ils l'auront ! Akashi se le jurait. Avec tout son charisme, il se lança dans un discours clair et concis, encourageant son « armée » de meubles, près à en découdre. Ils étaient tous motivés pour protéger cette demeure. D'un œil fier, le couteau avisa ses soldats et donna ses ordres, tel le meneur qu'il était.

La petite horloge s'éloigna du grabuge et sortit de la demeure.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Aomine.

######## »***

Le premier des malfaiteurs fouillait le manoir de fond en comble. Très vite, il constata qu'aucun autre objet ne semblait doté de vie. D'une main leste, il enfourna tout ce qu'il trouvait de valeur dans son sac. Plus il le remplissait, plus il se félicitait d'avoir suivit Makoto. Il sortit de la pièce et retourna dans le couloir qui lui semblait d'un coup beaucoup moins spacieux que précédemment.

Il constata alors qu'il était encerclé par une horde d'objets pas du tout enclins aux pourparlers. Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Un couteau à l'air agressif gueula alors.

-CHARGEZ !

Le voleur prit ses jambes à son cou quand il vit les meubles fondre sur lui sans hésitation. Il courut comme un fou à travers le corridor, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

########## » »***

Assis dans la chambre, Kise stressait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur et espérait qu'Aomine ne rentre pas au manoir. Il fixa l'homme qui les gardait prisonnier. Il était armé et ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Aucune chance de mettre un plan sur pied ou même de parler avec son senpai. Les objets présents ne pouvaient rien faire, même si kagami insultait volontiers l'homme, celui-ci ne bougeais pas.

Il était tellement obnubilé par sa tache qu'il ne remarqua pas l'ombre immense qui se glissa derrière son dos. Le regard du blond passa de la surprise au soulagement. D'un coup aussi violent que soudain, les griffes de la panthère fauchèrent l'inconnu qui fut propulsé contre une colonne de brique. L'armée d'objet arriva à ce moment-là et se saisirent de lui. Akashi siffla.

-Enfermez-moi ce salop dans la cave avec l'autre !

Le maitre des lieux laissa l'ustensile donner ses ordres et se précipita au côté de kise alors que Kuroko rejoignait son chandelier.

-Kise, ça va ? Demanda la bête, inquiète.

Il passa sa main griffue sur le visage blessé du jeune homme qui lui sourit d'abord. Daiki se dit qu'il souhaiterait volontiers écorcher vif celui qui avait osé abimer ce magnifique visage. Il caressa tendrement la joue du blond qui soupira de bien être avant d'ouvrir les yeux, paniqué.

-Aominecchi, je.. Oui, je vais bien, mais ne reste pas là ! Il faut partir, vite !

Il avait saisi le félin par les épaules et avait les larmes aux yeux. Aomine vit dans son regard toute l'inquiétude du monde. Il se sentit bêtement heureux, mais s'inquiéta quand même du comportement du plus jeune. Il posa son regard sur yukio qui lui répondit en se levant.

-Il faut partir, c'est toi qu'ils sont venus chercher.

Aomine acquiesça puis aida kise à se relever.

-alors cassons-nous d'ici ...

Ils descendirent ensemble prudemment dans le grand hall, essayant de ne pas croiser le chasseur de prime. Les objets étaient partis patrouiller dans la maison à la recherche de l'homme, mais il semblait avoir disparut.

Aomine tira kise et son senpai vers la voiture. Le blond ne lâchait pas le bras de la panthère qui semblait être content malgré le danger immédiat. Danger qui d'ailleurs, tenait la panthère en joue depuis le balcon du manoir.

Le coup partit dans un bruit redoutable d'explosion. La balle, transperça l'épaule de la bête et la douleur se répercuta dans tout son corps. Le hurlement d'Aomine déchira le silence de le foret un instant avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

La panthère s'écroula sur le blond qui resta pétrifié le temps de réceptionner Aomine dans ses bras. Son hurlement bisa le silence tandis qu'il serait le corps inerte contre lui. Du haut du balcon, Makoto souriait cruellement devant le spectacle de la détresse de Ryota. Il était sur le point de recharger son arme avec la ferme intention d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec le monstre quand il sentit la pointe froide d'un couteau s'appuyer sur sa nuque.

Il se figea et perdit son sourire. On l'avait retrouvé beaucoup trop vite. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça. Une voix froide, sonnant comme une sentence grinça à son oreille.

-Tu vas payer pour t'en être pris à un des miens...

#######***

Lentement, Kise allongea la panthère au sol. Aomine respirait très difficilement et beaucoup de sang s'écoulait de sa plaie à l'épaule. Les larmes du blond ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il se saisit d'un pan de son T-shirt et le déchira sans hésiter. Il le plia rapidement et appuya avec sur la blessure de la panthère tandis que kasamatsu avait filé dans le manoir pour trouver de quoi soigner son hôte. La voix d'Aomine était beaucoup plus faible.

-Kise...

Les larmes du blond redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Ne parle pas Aominecchi, il faut que tu gardes tes forces...

Il tenta un sourire, mais ses yeux rougis ne trompaient personnes. La panthère leva doucement sa main et caressa le visage baigné de larmes de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer.

-Je... Je ne pense... Pas que je m'en sortirai...

-Dit pas ça Aominecchi ! S'il te plait !

La panthère ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fut pris dans la foulée d'une quinte de toux, crachant du sang. Kise l'aida du mieux qu'il put et le rallongea.

-Au moins... T'es là ... Avec moi... Pour ce qu'il me reste.. De temps...

Sa respiration était, de plus, en plus, saccadée. Kise serrait sa main dans la sienne. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas. De sa voix tremblante, il supplia.

-Me fait pas ça Aominecchi ! Me laisse pas seul !

La panthère eue, un rire désabusé qui se termina par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

-Je suis... Content... Que tu soit le dernier... Visage que j'ai pu voir... Tu es... Très beau quand... Tu pleures...

Il termina sa phrase dans un soupir et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Sa main tomba mollement d'entre celles du blond et s'écrasa au sol. Kise resta pétrifié quelques seconde puis il essaya de secouer la panthère dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Yukio et les autres objets arrivèrent à ce moment, mais s'arrêtèrent net face au spectacle tragique devant eux.

-Aominecchi ?! AOMINECCHI, me fait pas ça ! Je t'en pris... Réveille, toi...

Il prit la tête de la bête dans les bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne contrôlait plus ses sanglots. Les objets présents baissèrent la tête. Le silence était religieux et morbide. Yukio ferma les yeux et détourna le regard, désolé pour son ami.

Kise caressa tendrement la tête d'Aomine une dernière fois avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il s'approcha lentement de son oreille et murmura ses mots qui le hantaient depuis quelque temps et qu'il aurait dû dire plus tôt.

-Je t'aime, Aominecchi...

Puis lentement il déposa la bête sur le sol et s'en éloigna, la tête basse et les larmes plein les yeux.

Soudain, il y eut un sifflement strident et Kise se retourna, surpris vers la place qu'il venait de quitter.

Une étrange étincelle tomba du ciel avant d'atterrir sur le corps de la panthère suivit d'une autre, puis d'une centaine d'autre. Une véritable farandole de lumière et de couleur engloba alors le félin qui s'éleva dans les airs sous le regard émerveillé et effrayé des domestiques et du blond.

On eut l'impression que les lumières soignaient les blessures d'Aomine avant de se remettre à voleter autour de lui.

Bientôt, la fourrure laissa place à une peau bronzée qui semblait à la fois douce et rugueuse. Les griffes furent transformées en grandes mains puissantes et les pattes en mollets musclés de sportif.

Toutes traces de la panthère disparurent dans un dernier rayon de lumière, et le corps au sol était désormais tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

La silhouette d'ailleurs se releva avec difficulté et resta un instant dos aux autres. Il regarda ses mains et semblait ne pas y croire. Lentement, il se retourna vers Kise.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, s'étudiant pendant quelques secondes. Puis l'homme s'avança prudemment.

-K... Kise, c'est moi !

Le blond reconnu, la voix, mais peinait à y croire, il s'approcha du garçon qui devait avoir son age et le regarda. Les yeux bleu électrique ne le trompaient pas et il eut un sourire des plus éclatant avant de sauter dans les bras de l'autre.

-AOMINECCHI !

Celui-ci partit dans un fou rire et serra sa prise sur le corps du blond. Ils se séparèrent peu après et Aomine se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Bah maintenant que je suis plus une panthère, je peux faire ça !

Et sans même attendre, il prit d'office possession des lèvres du blond qui le narguaient depuis trop longtemps. Kise ne le repoussa pas et tira sur la nuque de l'autre homme pour approfondir le contact. Le baiser était tendre mais passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, d'autres étincelles fusèrent vers les objets qui, peu à peu, reprenaient forme humaine à leur tour.

Kagami fut plus que ravi et quand il eut retrouvé son ancienne apparence, il fonça sur kuroko pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie comme il en rêvait depuis des années. Celui-ci sembla rester de marbre, mais au fond de lui, il était tout retourné par cet élan de tendresse du plus grand. Murasakibara put enfin sortir de sa cuisine aux côtés d'Akashi, satisfait de la tournure des événements, mais qui n'avouera jamais ce qu'il a fait de leurs agresseurs.

Yukio se frotta la tête. Avec toute cette histoire de magie et de malédiction, il allait avoir besoin de quelques séances supplémentaires chez son psy, à coup sûr. Mais il était ravi que Ryota ait pus enfin trouver sa place. Même si l'autre est et resterait un grand capricieux, il comptait sur Kise pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

################***

Le soleil se leva ce matin sur le petit bourg de kaijo, un petit village très sympathique aux abords de la rivière Seirin comptant tout juste quelques centaines d'habitants qui se réveillaient tranquillement.

Un jeune homme brun de 27 ans serpentait dans ses ruelles en dribblant tranquillement en direction du terrain de jeux. Les villageois le regardaient passer avec un sourire fier.

Le jeune Yukio Kasamatsu avait le visage d'un adulte mature, mais était bel et bien enfant dans l'âme. Il avait décidé de dédier sa vie au basket et de combattre le trafique dans son pays grâce à sa popularité.

Il était devenu l'idole de son village, particulièrement des jeunes sportifs en herbes qui enviaient son parcours. Après tout, il était le plus jeune meneur en équipe nationale au monde.

Il eut une époque où presque personne ne croyait en lui. Les gens de sa génération avaient depuis longtemps arrêté le basket.

C'était le cas de Shintaro Midorima, le médecin respecté du village, qui, en ce moment, décidait avec son fiancé, Takao comment placer les invités à leur mariage.

Le plus jeune, infirmier en chef du village, était de nature rusée quand il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'il désirât. Et corrompre des médiums pour qu'elles puissent convaincre Midorima que son animal fétiche était en réalité un labrador noir, animal qui lui ressemblait, était largement de son ressort. Mais cela est une autre histoire.

Revenons en à Yukio. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Il recevait en ce jour, deux amis qui venaient prendre des vacances, loin d'un certain manoir.

Plus il approchait du terrain plus il entendait la foule de jeunes gamins venus acclamer les deux hommes qui y jouaient au basket avec passion.

Kise était là avec son amant, il était radieux. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, qui ne voulais pas qu'il change. Quelqu'un de passionné et de fort qui avait déja prouvé qu'il était tout ce dont le blond avait besoin.

« Au final, se dit Yukio, que je me fasse enfermer au manoir à surement été une des meilleures choses qu'il ait pu lui arriver. »

Il sourit à son ami et ancien colocataire qui leva vers lui un regard flamboyant.

Heureux.

##############***

Fin !

Yep, j'ai fait dans la guimauve ! c'est rarissime.


End file.
